Bluepulse Bash!
by SquickWrites
Summary: The Bash has begun! March 17 - 23 is the Bluepulse Bash. Just a bunch of themed fanfics about Bluepulse. Posting mine here as well.
1. Crash

"He's just really crash." Bart groaned as he dropped into the chair. "Really crash; totally crash even."

He tossed his head back angrily. "Bart, dude, you're talking to yourself again. You said you'd stop that."

He rolled his eyes at his own words. "Well who else am I supposed to talk to?"

"Oh I don't know." He answered himself. "You could always maybe, do this in your head. It's called thinking. Most people have that ability."

By which point, Bart had had it up to here with himself, so he folded his arms and crossed his legs in anger.

But really? Jaime Reyes was so crash.

But it felt kind of lame to say that. Because 'crash' was a term ahead of its prime, and no one really knew what it meant. Bart used it way too often for it to have a single coherent meaning. So, if he told Jaime that he thought Jaime was crash, Jaime might end up comparing himself to chicken whizzies, or the idea of succeeding Wally West, or that feeling you get when you go to the amusement par and get off a really huge roller coaster then want to go again.

And none of those were really what he was aiming for?

Okay, the last one was kind of close, but Jaime wasn't a giant metal contraption that put you on a thin line between life and death. (Or at least, not anymore. Bart took care of that, remember?)

But really, crash was his back up word. The word he immediately fell on when he couldn't think of the right one. So when he tried to describe the way he felt about Jaime Reyes, the only thing that filled his mind was crash. So. Totally. Crash.

"I'm gonna ask him." Bart finally resolved.

"That sounds like a terrible idea, Bart."

"Oh come on, Bart. I'm not gonna be obvious - I'll just ask an innocent little question."

"Bart-"

"Don't argue with me, Bart. You're doing this."

And that was the end of his conversation with himself, as he jumped from his chair and ran down the hallway.

—-

Bart burst into the commons room in a blur, glancing around him.

The contents of the room were Jaime, and Cassie.

"Hermano!" Bart grinned wildly at his friend. "Sorry Cass, I've gotta borrow your guy for a second."

And he did not bother listening for permission as he grabbed Jaime, and escaped the room with him.

Back in the hallway, Bart didn't release Jaime's hand as he tried to slow himself to a 'brisk walk'

"Hey - hey slow down, Bart." Jaime snatched his hand away quickly, slightly jet-lagged at the sudden movement. "What is going on?"

"I don't know a word." Bart complied instantly.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I'm trying to figure out a word. It's not crash - it's gotta be something else."

Jaime walked a circle around Bart. "What was that? A time when Bart Allen won't use the word crash? Impossible."

"I know!" Bart followed the circling motion, so that they almost seemed to be dancing around each other. "So, big deal."

Jaime ceased the dance, and continued their stroll down the hall instead. "So what is it? Can you describe it?"

Bart jumped in front of Jaime, and stopped him in his tracks. "It's the way you feel about someone."

"Hate."

"Ese, if it was hate, I would just say 'really not crash'" Bart groaned, walking backwards now as Jaime continued forward. "It's a good one, I think. Kind of scary though."

"Love?"

"No, that's really really crash."

"Like."

"Really crash."

Jaime paused. "So what? Is crash like, I don't know, a neutral adjective?"

"What?" Bart furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"If liking something is really crash, then just being crash would be like?" Jaime shrugged. "Is that like, not caring about it?"

"No, something crash is awesome."

"This makes no sense."

"It's like when you get off of a roller coaster!" Bart threw his arms up, holding them there through his description. "And you just want to get back on, even though you could totally die or you might throw up the next time!"

Jaime leaned into the shorter boy at that. "Uhm, what?"

"It's like- Like." Bart groaned, dropping his arms and circling behind Jaime as he pushed him further down the hall. "It's like the worst thing ever, but you kinda like it."

"Uh-"

"And it's like you like the person, but the fact that you like them is the worst and dumbest thing, ever."

"Bart-"

"So it's not crash at all. It's not crash in the slightest, because you kind of hate it! A lot! But you still like it because you like them." Bart stopped pushing Jaime. "Does that make sense?"

Jaime stepped forward, then turned to his friend. "So it's not crash."

"It isn't crash!" Bart assured him.

"No, hermano, it's not crash. You're off by a vowel."

Bart leaned back. "What?"

Jaime shrugged. "Sub a u for the a."

"Uh?"

"Not c-r-a-s-h; it's c-r-u-s-h."

"Excuse me?"

Jaime wagged a finger in Bart's face. "Not crash, crush."

"Oh." Bart's face was alight when that finally processed. "Oh."

"What? You okay?" Jaime asked, noticing Bart's change in expression.

"This is…" Bart turned to a wall, and promptly walked into it. "This is really uncomfortable."

"Why did you have to pull me out of the room to ask-" Jaime narrowed his eyes. "Ohh, I see." He strolled over to Bart, nudging him in the ribs. "Cassie, huh? You're gonna have to fight Tim tooth and nail if you're expecting-"

"No." Bart span to face Jaime and immediately cut him off. "No no. No no no NO no no." He swiped his hands around between their faces. "The answer is no."

Jaime grinned, because now he wanted information. "Oh come on, tell me."

But Bart was having none of that today. "Oh God - no."

"Bart! Come on!"

He shook his head, glanced back at Jaime, and shut his eyes tightly.

"Bye." Was all he said, and then he promptly ran away.


	2. Future

Bart liked Jaime a lot. There was no question about that - and he was pretty sure Jaime liked him too. Maybe not in the same way, or on the same level, but he was certain that they were at least friends. Which was great - fantastic even! Back in his 'scavenge or be scavenged' future, a friend was hard to come by.

The only issue was that Jaime was the Blue Beetle; the same guy who had driven him to come back here, the guy that had destroyed all hope and trust in his time period.

And it wasn't like they hadn't fought before. Or, later. Whenever - in the future, Jaime was a terror, a menace, and, ultimately, the enemy. When he thought back to his own time, there was no Jaime Reyes. Just the Blue Beetle, who terrorized the innocent and was yet another member of the Reach. That was who he was in the future. Or, what he would be - or what he would have been. What he hopefully won't be.

The hard part is differentiating between them. To find the difference between Jaime Reyes and the Blue Beetle. Because honestly, whenever Jaime suited up and became his alias, Bart still flinched. The only memories that suit brought were wounds, and battle scars, and deaths, and blood - god, the blood.

Because the Blue Beetle and Bart Allen had been very personal, even in the future. Or, would be. Seeing as the Blue Beetle and the Reach felt very intimately in their hatred towards what was left of the Team, or the League, or anyone who considered the Reach to be unjust. Considering that Bart came from a long line of super heroes, he was a prime target, as well as everyone he had grown to love and care about.

And see, the issue was that now Jaime was one of those people. And that was okay. It was okay to care about Jaime Reyes and worry about him, and risk his own life to protect him. Because ideally, Bart would be able to take down any harm that was coming to them before Jaime even had a chance to put the suit on. But he was never fast enough - he was never good enough to be enough. Jaime always had time, and Impulse and the Blue Beetle always ended up fighting with each other.

Alongside each other. As allies, friends even. But not enemies; for once they'd fight together without murderous intent aimed at each other.

Jaime Reyes was just a civilian that needed a hero's help. The Blue Beetle was capable of more than he ever knew, and was, frankly, better than Bart at protecting anything - when he put those capabilities to protecting things.

While it was nice to know that in this timeline, the Blue Beetle could and would protect Bart in the blink of an eye, he couldn't shake the fear of that suit. He couldn't help cringing away from what he had learned to regard as a monster; a killer.

Sometimes he wished that the Scarab weren't real, that it didn't have the ability to take over Jaime's being, that it wouldn't give Jaime Reyes so much power.

But if that were true, Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen wouldn't be standing together as friends the way they could now. They wouldn't even know each other, they would never have heard of each other, Bart would never have his friend.

Of course, if the Scarab hadn't been real, maybe Bart could have made his own friends in his own time.

But Jaime was different. Maybe it was because he was one of the first people Bart felt like he could really trust, and be himself with. Jaime was different from all the other people he knew, all the other friends he had met in this timeline.

In the future, Jaime Reyes wasn't the monster. The Blue Beetle was.

But right now, at this time? They were the same person.

And loving someone that you should - or will - or would hate gets scary.

Loving someone who has - or will - or ideally won't try to kill you this time around…

Well, that can get a tad complicated at times.


	3. AU

"So you're from the future?"

"Yes."

"And you're here for me?"

"Yes."

"Because I am the reason the future is jacked up?"

"Yes."

Bart leaned back on the couch. "Well that sucks to hear."

Jaime shrugged. "It won't happen though, because I'm here. The whole future should change, if things go as planned."

"Right. And you are, again?" Bart asked, staring straight ahead.

Jaime leaned forward, looking at Bart. "I'm Jaime Reyes. Also known as the Blue Beetle. But - we aren't really big on aliases in the future."

Bart jumped up, shoving his hands in his pockets once he was up. "Okay so, what happens exactly?"

"Well, Impulse-"

"Bart."

"Bart." Jaime shifted uncomfortably. "You know how your powers are kind of… unstable?"

"Yeah, they're my unstable powers - it's kind of hard to miss." Bart replied. "Sorry about the sarcasm, this is just a lot to swallow."

"No that's alright just-" Jaime bit his lip. "Something bad happens."

Bart turned to the time traveler. "Yeah - me ruining the future, you told me that."

Jaime stood. "No I mean - it isn't super clear, because it isn't always easy to get intel on the bad guys."

"And I'm a bad guy."

"Let me explain." Jaime stopped him, trying again. "Something happens where your powers just… stop."

"They stop?"

Jaime nodded. "Yeah. And… there's kind of a superpower build up, I guess? And that backfires. Because the bad guys figure it all out before the good guys do and; well, they use it."

Bart screwed his face up. "What? You can't just get superpower build up. Heroes retire all the time! That makes no sense."

"Bart, you don't choose to stop using your powers. That's the difference." Jaime raised his voice, trying to explain. "They stop working as you want them to, and they aren't under your control anymore. But that power is still in your body and it doesn't have an outlet anymore."

"Look, Blue Beetle, Jaime - whoever." Bart shook his head in confusion. "All I do is run fast, I don't see how that can cause any harm, plugged up or not."

Jaime rubbed his arm uncomfortably. "Well that's the thing - it's not like only your power could cause this. It just so happened that yours did. You've got a lot in you, Bart. A lot that you can't control yet. And any amount of power bottled up can make for a ticking time bomb."

"And how do you keep the same thing from happening this time?"

Jaime shied away. "Well, I'm not really-"

"You came all the way back here to fix something and you don't even know how?" Bart continued interrogating him as he folded his arms. "This sounds promising."

"I know it sounds bad, but anything is better than nothing." Jaime continued desperately. "With the other speedsters living in this time, and people studying heroes and not trying to… kill them - Chances of finding something useful are much higher here. And I can keep an eye on you, too."

"So you're like my babysitter."

"Don't think of it that way." Jaime cringed. "It would be nice if we could be friends. Is that possible? Bart?" Jaime offered his hand, smiling sheepishly.

Bart stared at the offering for a moment, then sighed as he resigned. He shook the older boy's hand.

"You have to let me call you Jaime."

"Of course!"

"Or Blue."

Jaime grinned. "I don't mind."

"Try to blend in."

"I couldn't imagine anything else."

"And go out for lunch with me."

"Just say when."

"Now."

"Now?"

Bart tightened his grip. "Now."

Jaime's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll go get ready."


	4. Snack

Bart leaned into the phone. "I'm sad and you should come make me feel better."

Jaime 'hm'ed on his end. "I'm not entirely sure I know how to make you feel better, but I'll be over."

Even so, Bart began to smile a bit. "One of two's not bad."

"I'll be over in fifteen."

"Try for ten?"

Jaime chuckled. "I'll try."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you. Bye."

"Adios."

As they hung up, Jaime's previously unseen stress began to reveal itself. He slid his phone into his pocket, and began pacing his room slowly. Thing was, he didn't always know how to cheer Bart up. Admittedly, he was pretty good at it by now (good enough that he was the first person Bart would call), but every single time he showed up, he was scared that he would not succeed that day. So today, he had no plan, no idea what he was doing, or what he should do. And it probably wouldn't be the best to be the first call, and not able to do anything.

_Jaime Reyes, you seem to be experiencing anxiety._

"That's because I am." Jaime replied, ceasing his pacing.

_This Scarab was under the impression that we were to visit the Impulse._

"We are. We will." Jaime shook his head. "I've just got to figure out how to…"

_Raise his spirits?_

"Exactly. I'm just not sure how to do it." Jaime sighed, then quickly added. "Yet."

But he was too late. Because whenever Jaime admitted to not knowing how to do something, the Scarab was always too excited to offer its help.

_Might I be of assistance?_

Jaime groaned. "I won't be able to stop you, will I?"

_No, you will not._

"Please." Jaime plopped down into a seat. "Give it your best shot."

_Through various observations, I have found that you humans find comfort in many different things._

"Thank you, Scarab. I had no idea."

_As the Impulse once stated: Curb the attitude._

"Don't quote him!"

_Even you, Jaime Reyes, have found much comfort in food._

Jaime groaned. "Yeah. There's literally a group of food referred to as comfort food. That's what it does."

_So why not use this designated food group to 'comfort' the Impulse?_

"Scarab, that's-" Jaime stopped the words in their tracks as he raised en eyebrow. "Actually not ridiculous."

_I pride myself on not being ridiculous._

"There's a first time for everything." Jaime muttered under his breath

_I will hear what you say whether you whisper or not, Jaime Reyes._

"I'm just saying, there was a time when you thought elimination was the proper way to deal with all our problems." Jaime added defensively.

_Go get the food, Jaime Reyes._

Jaime rose and left the room to invade his kitchen. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, ese."

_Just get the food._

—-

Fifteen minutes later, Jaime was knocking at the Garrick's door. A familiar voice yelled 'I got it Joan!' accompanied by the well known sound of someone speeding down the staircase. The door was open in a flash.

"Blue! Great to see ya bud!" Bart wrapped Jaime in a warm embrace. "Come in, come in, feel free!"

Jaime shut the door behind him as he was dragged in by the shorter boy. "Hello to you too?"

"Joan!" Bart yelled across the house. "It's just Blue. Paying a visit. We'll be upstairs!" And Mrs. Garrick hardly had the time to say 'Alright' before the door to Bart's room was slammed shut.

"You seem awfully-" Jaime had to swallow a baby vomit at the sudden speed. "Cheery for someone sad."

"Hey, Blue, look." Bart shrugged as he released his friend. "It's just good to have you around, alright?"

"Remember you said that." Jaime warned.

Bart tossed himself onto his bed. "So? What gimmick did you bring for me today?"

Jaime dropped his backpack onto Bart's desk. "I spent a whole two week's allowance on you."

"Now that's true love." Bart encouraged him jokingly.

Jaime opened the bag and let the contents spill across the desk.

He had released a mountain of chicken whizzies, cookie dough, orange and grape soda, and an enormous slice of cheesecake.

"I went broke before I could get spoons."

Bart slowly lifted himself, mesmerized by the display. "You really do love me, Jaime Reyes."

"Anything for you, hermano."

_I think this is where you should credit me for my idea._

"Uh, no?" Jaime replied to the Scarab without thinking.

Bart, who had half opened a package of cookie dough stopped instantly. "No? Oh dude, sorry." he dropped it quickly.

"No not you - just Scarab. Being Scarab." Jaime laughed it off stiffly.

Bart brightened. "Heeey there Scare, nice to see you."

_You as well, Impulse. Also, I am the source of your temporary joy._

"Scarab says hi - can I just?" Jaime pointed to a corner. "Just gonna have a moment with this bug embedded to my spine."

"You know what? You do what you want. You have the rights to anything you like after this." Bart replied, licking the extra cookie dough from his fingers.

Jaime walked to the corner to pursue his argument with the Scarab.

"Scarab can we just drop this topic."

_I apologise for feeling that my contributions deserve to be acknowledged._

"Oh come on don't try to guilt me into this."

_If guilt is the only way to earn my rights, then so be it._

"You are a bug."

_No, I am, in fact, highly advanced technology created by extraterrestrials._

"I think it's best not to talk about whose idea it was when I'm the one who actually bought the stuff."

_You would never have thought to buy it had I not mentioned the idea._

"Give it up."

_I was very tempted to force you to tell him, but I felt that this would violate your-_

"Don't say it."

_Rights._

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Whatever. Whatever!"

_Thank you very much, Jaime Reyes._

Jaime span back to face the rest of the room angrily. "It was Scarab's idea to buy the food and he's throwing a tantrum about it in my conscience."

Bart turned to face the older boy. "Thanks Scarab - you're a genius."

_I am aware, Impulse. However, you're encouragement does not cause me to feel any less so._

"He said something obnoxious and I won't repeat it."

Bart was wrapping a chicken whizzie in cookie dough now. "We're all a little obnoxious, who cares."

"Yeah Scarab, why do you care so much?" Jaime sassed the beetle.

_All sentiments the Impulse has displayed to you have simultaneously been displayed to me._

"Scarab, no."

_It cannot be helped that I feel some affections towards the Impulse as well._

Jaime hissed at the voice in his head. "That is just gross."

_I feel no more for him than you do._

"Yeah, it looks gross. But cookie whizzies? Not that bad." Bart commented.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I do not regret the decision to put these two things together."

_You obviously feel affections for the Impulse, thus I do as well. There is no hidden meaning._

Jaime groaned loudly. "Don't talk for a while, ese. Okay?"

Bart belched as he finished waterfalling grape soda into his mouth. "Are you talking to me or the Scarab because we might be having two different conversations right now."

Jaime shook his head. "Just give me a cookie whizzie."

_Do not pin your angst over this 'crush' on the Impulse on me._

"Actually? Give me two."


	5. APOCALYPSE

"If you were still wondering what my future looked like - here it is." Bart sat down on the splintered wood beam. "This is it."

There was no time to be sitting down. Because the Black Beetle had succeeded, and the kinetic energy just wasn't enough, and Jaime had needed more than sixteen seconds. Because of that, Bart couldn't help but feel he was right back where he started. Because if you didn't have super strength, or speed, or some other unfair advantage - chances were you didn't make it. But if you did; somehow, by some means, then it was still up to the League to protect you.

Or, what was left of the League.

Even so, Jaime and Bart still found time - no, made time - to sit down and stare at what was left of the black-blue sky.

"Blue, I'm gonna start guilting myself. But you'll be feeling moded by the time I get through. So tell me when, or stop me now." Bart finally sighed out.

Jaime shrugged. "Nah, I've been needing some guilting. Give it your best shot."

"You're asking for this."

"I know."

Bart took a deep breath, and leaned back against the remnants of the building.

"Killing you was always an option."

Jaime's breath hitched.

"I mean yeah, I never really wanted to, but before I came back here, it was considered." Bart wiped the hair out of his eyes as he tapped the wood beneath him. "It would be a self sacrifice play. Likely, the rest of the Team would dispose of me if I killed one of their own. But one life to save the entire world? Not unthinkable."

Jaime tried to interrupt. "But you're only thirt-"

"Doesn't matter. I opted to do this job, and whatever was necessary came with it." Bart stared at his toes. "We've all got Scarab's, buddy. That voice telling us to do something, even if we know we shouldn't? Killing you was an option; I didn't take it."

"You should have." Jaime grimaced. "A lot of things might have been easier if I were just removed."

Bart cast a sidelong glance at his friend. "We considered killing the Blue Beetle. I don't think any of us considered for a second getting rid of Jaime Reyes."

Jaime shook his head angrily. "But you should have."

"No one thought that the Scarab would attach itself to a good guy. A great friend. A good person."

"Yeah?" Jaime tossed his head back. "But what does any of that even matter? Who cares about the guy I am if I'm ending the world?"

"Blue, you didn't end the world."

"I should have just scanned properly the first time. Wally would have lived. We wouldn't be here. This place is horrible, and disgusting, and it's all a product of me being an idiot! It's-" Jaime stopped as he noticed Bart tense beside him.

The shorter boy laughed bitterly. "My home? Where I came from? Nah, just keep going, ese."

"Come on, Bart." Jaime pleaded. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm guilt tripping."

"I told you to tell me when." Bart snapped.

"I didn't say when. And I didn't mean to." Jaime breathed when he saw Bart relax. "Please, continue into the fabulous prospects of me being killed."

Bart bit his lip. "I never would have done it. Not after meeting you. You're my best friend, Jaime. You're the first one. You're the closest thing I've got."

"Bart."

"But looking back? It's so selfish to put a friendship ahead of all those people." Bart turned to Jaime, his eyes pained. "They all mattered too, yknow? And I just didn't care."

"Bart?"

Bart sifted a hand through his auburn hair as that mirthless laugh escaped his mouth one more time. "I wouldn't have been able to do it. Look at me - making best friends with my enemy. I'm an idiot, you know? But I loved you dude, I loved you so much."

Jaime felt his throat tighten as Bart's voice began to quiver.

"I love you so much, hermano. So much, I can't even regret it. I hardly even feel bad, letting all those people die if it meant I could keep you. I barely feel anything about it, unless I get to thinking too hard."

"When."

"I loved you so much, Jaime."

"When."

"I can't even make myself feel anything about it, I love you so damn much."

"Bart-"

"So what if all those people died? I still got to have Jaime. My Jaime all to myself." He'd pulled his knees up to his chest then, and was laughing out the saddest laugh Jaime had ever heard. "It doesn't matter, as long as I get to keep my Jaime."

Jaime gripped the boy's hand in his own. "When, Bart. I said when."

"I know you did, I know." Bart sobbed out. "I couldn't have just killed my Jaime." By now, those two words were mocking themselves, undoubtedly poking fun at Bart's own thoughts.

"My Jaime. I just couldn't lose him, could I?" Bart managed to howl out between breathy whimpers.

Jaime pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug, rocking him back and forth as he tried to calm him. "I'm right here Bart, you didn't lose me."

"I loved you so much."

"I love you too, ese, believe me."

"I couldn't do it. I should have, and I didn't."

Jaime hushed Bart, stifling the boy's tears.

"Que sera." Jaime mumbled as he buried his face in Bart's bright hair.

Bart tried to choke out a laugh. "Eso si, right?"

Jaime held him a little tighter. "Que es."


	6. Win

Jaime wanted to kiss Bart. That was all it was, really, but that got a bit more conflicting the more he thought about it. His talent was hyping himself up, then instantly bringing himself back down, then up again, then forgetting about the situation completely, only for the issue to present itself again moments later.

Having a testy, _not human _Scarab projecting its stupid opinions into your mind didn't help either. Because not human Scarabs thought that everything was black or white, and that kissing someone was as simple as LIP TOUCHING, when really, it was way way _way _more complicated than that.

_Jaime Reyes, kiss the Impulse._

"Okay do you?" Jaime groaned. "Do you even know what a kiss is? Do you even get how this works?"

_You put your mouth against that of the Impulse. The concept is not hard to grasp._

"No, you clearly don't grasp the concept if that's what you think it is. Didn't you get like, emotions or something when we went off mode?"

_Jaime Reyes, I am a Scarab._

He rolled his eyes. "Don't try to instruct me on how to associate with humans. I'm better at it than you."

_Yet you cannot express these 'emotions'._

"Okay you know what - this conversation is over." Jaime folded his arms, and closed his eyes. He backed into a corner, putting the Scarab in 'time out', which had become a regular thing.

_You are correct, Jaime Reyes, this conversation has terminated._

At which point, the Blue Beetle suit entrapped Jaime Reyes, and forced him to step out of the corner, and toss the door open.

'_Hey - hey Scarab what are you doing? And could you stop' Jaime thought angrily._

The Scarab replied through Jaime's mouth. "Of course I am capable of ceasing, Jaime Reyes. As for what I am doing, I intend to fulfill your desires towards the Impulse."

'_No! Scarab! No you do not intend to do any of that!'_

The Scarab arched Jaime's brow in confusion. "But that is my intent, Jaime Reyes. I clarified this moments ago."

'Scarab. Take me back to my room right now.'

"That I cannot do, hermano. My intent could not be accomplished if I were to return you to your chambers."

'_Scarab!'_

"Remain calm, Jaime Reyes." The Scarab replied, because now Jaime's body was knocking on a door that he was certain encased Bart Allen.

The Scarab was correct, of course, as proven when Bart Allen opened the door.

When Bart caught sight of Jaime, he grinned immediately. "Amigo! Come join the party - although I'm not sure when you started knocking."

"Greetings, Impulse!" The Scarab instantly replied, waving stiffly.

'_Greetings? Really? Is that what you're doing?'_ the Scarab did not reply, so Jaime continued. '_Okay, the least you can do is call him Bart. His name is not Impulse."_

"Bart." The Scarab corrected itself. "Hello."

Bart ushered Jaime inside, confusion evident on his face. "Greetings? Really? And Impulse? You feeling alright?"

"I have never been better." Scarab replied, standing in the middle of the room as Bart shut the door behind him.

"Soooo…" Bart tapped his foot at light speed. "Is there something you need? Something you want? Something you'd like?"

'_Do not screw this up for me, I swear to god Scarab.'_

"Indeed!"

'_SCARAB.'_

"Alright, stop. Just stop." Bart shook his head. "Scarab, what'd you do to Blue?"

Jaime's body loosened at Bart's understanding. "I put forth my best efforts to impersonate Jaime Reyes."

'_You clearly know nothing about me.'_

"You clearly know nothing about him."

"The two of you speak in unison." Jaime's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I serve a purpose here."

"And what might that be, Scarab, my man?" Bart asked, hopping closer to Jaime's body.

"Jaime Reyes-"

'_Scarab, I will tear you from my back myself if I have to.'_

"But that will cause you to cease as well, Jaime Reyes."

'_If that's what it takes.'_

"Hey Blue, nice to know you're still in there." Bart waved to Jaime, knowing that he wouldn't be able to wave back.

"The Impulse sends his greetings." Scarab referred the message to Jaime.

'_I know, Scarab. I was there when it happened.'_

"Will you greet him in return?"

If he could, Jaime would have rolled his eyes. '_Hello Bart. Please, Scarab, tell him that for me.'_

"Jaime Reyes says hello as well, and has asked me to relay the message."

Bart nodded. "Great to hear! Now - is there a reason you decided to take over Blue's body?"

"Yes! My intent." The Scarab cleared Jaime's throat. "Jaime Reyes has been having de-"

'_SCARAB, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW HORRIBLE THIS WILL SOUND.'_

"No, I cannot say that I do understand."

"Having 'de' what?"

The Scarab turned back to Bart. "Yes, the desires. That is what I am here about."

Bart was visibly taken aback. "You're here about Jaime's desires?"

"Precisely."

'_Kill me now. Please kill me.'_

"Jaime Reyes has been desiring to engage in an action that displays human intimacy."

Bart grinned. "Well isn't that fun to hear."

"With the Impulse."

"Oh."

'Mierda.' 

Jaime's body sat down across from Bart, crossing his legs. "Jaime Reyes has been very anxious about these things for weeks now."

"So you took over his body?" Bart asked, turning to his friend.

The body shrugged. "Seeing as he would not handle it of his own accord, I believed this option to be a better choice."

"Come on Scarab, put Jaime down." Bart ordered, folding his arms.

Jaime's face contorted in confusion. "I have not elevated the body of Jaime Reyes in the slightest."

"I mean, let Jaime back in charge."

The Scarab shook Jaime's head. "But I have not yet achieved my goal."

Bart placed his hands on his hips. "I know, Scarab, but you shouldn't make Jaime do anything he doesn't want to."

"But he wants to. That is why I am present, currently." Jaime's legs uncrossed as the Scarab leaned in. "I intend to do nothing that my host would rather avoid."

"I know Scarab, I know." Bart sighed. "I get it. Jaime's too scared to do it on his own."

"Exactly."

'_Wow thanks for backing me up here Bart. Aren't you sweet.'_

"He's not going to be any better about it when you let him go, though."

"But he-"

"Nope. It's Jaime's body, Scare."

"He won't do-"

"Scarab." Bart's voice was warning, this time.

'_You can't win against that, Scarab.'_

The Scarab forced Jaime's body to stand as he continued to protest "But I'm just trying to-"

"Khaji-Da!" Bart folded his arms as he locked his legs. "You bring Jaime back right this instant!"

'_Dios mio._' Jaime's thoughts whispered in pure and utter fear at Bart's sudden commands.

The Scarab looked like it was going to protest for a split second, but with one glance at Bart's stern face, it quickly gave in. The Blue Beetle suit retracted immediately, and Jaime felt himself regain control of his body.

Bart shifted back to normal almost instantly, a smile gracing his face. "Thank you very much, Scarab."

"I cannot believe what just happened." Jaime blurted, staring at Bart.

"What?" Bart asked.

"You just- You like-" Jaime tossed his arms about."You just got the Scarab to do something!"

Bart narrowed his eyes. "Is that not… normal?"

Jaime's jaw dropped. "N-NO. God no it's not normal!" Jaime gestured to his back. "This bug is living in my spine and I can't get him to do anything without practically speaking out a five page thesis paper about why I'm right and he isn't!"

"He listens to me." Bart shrugged as he said this, as though it were the simplest of things.

Jaime sighed, giving up. "You know what fine. You did it. You won."

"I won what?"

"You did it. You beat him. You beat the Scarab."

_The Impulse has not beaten me!_

"Nah." Jaime shook his head. "Just be quiet, Scarab. You lost."

"Jaime, don't be mean to him."

"Fine - fine whatever." Jaime agreed. Then, a second later he recalled exactly how he had gotten into this room and why. Thus, he began sidestepping towards the door. "Right then I'll be going now."

_And those desires?_

"And those desires?"

Jaime groaned as he rolled his eyes. "The two of you speak in unison."

Bart grinned. "Come on Jaime, if you want something, don't be a baby about it."

"I'm not being a baby."

_That is correct. Infants hold more confidence in their affections than you._

"Okay, Scarab? I don't need that from you right now."

Bart zoomed towards his friend. "Alright, Blue. Live up to those undisclosed desires of your heart."

"Really? You're quoting song lyrics now?"

"Hey, whatever it takes."

"Well yeah, sorry, but that isn't going to-"

Bart's mouth captured Jaime's before he could finish whatever spiel he was going to have. And that was the end of it, as Jaime's legs literally went weak from surprise and pure joy, and Bart indulged as he pleased. And, in Jaime's opinion, that fiery haired boy pulled away all too quickly, and completely on purpose.

"There. Do I still win? Do I beat you too?" Bart smirked, lingering over Jaime's lips as he spoke.

Jaime held his hands up in resignation. "Yup. You did it. You've won this entire war, not just the battle. I need to go now."

Bart snickered teasingly. "On your merry way, then."

Jaime hardly nodded and made some sort of, "Mhm" noise as he walked - or practically crawled - away from the room.

Once a safe distance away, Jaime took a deep breath, jumped, and fist pumped into the air.

"There, now you satisfied? Huh?" He prodded at the Scarab who had been glowering over being 'yelled at' this entire time. "I did it. I got my kiss. I got my 'ritual of intimacy' or whatever. Happy?"

_You did not accomplish anything, Jaime Reyes. All action was invoked by the Impulse._

"Oh c'mon Scarab don't be a buzz kill."

_I am simply stating facts._

"I think you're jealous."

_Scarabs are incapable of jealousy, Jaime Reyes._

"Yeah? But they can pout about 'the Impulse' being a little impatient with them? You don't get to make up those rules, buddy."

_Shut up._

Jaime furrowed his brows. "What did you just say?"

_The expression of anger advising another person to silence themselves._

"Whoa there Scarab, you're a little out of your league here-"

_Shut up._


	7. Touch

"Bart - don't touch it."

"But why not?"

"Because I told you not to, that's why."

"But I want-"

"_No."_

"What happened to amigos? Hermanos? Bros are supposed to let each other touch each other's things. That's the whole point."

Jaime shook his head. "Okay really? Do you like stay up at night practicing sexual innuendos? Is that how you spend your time?"

Bart pointed a finger at the center of Jaime's face. "Yes, in fact, I do. And yes, in fact, it is."

"Whatever. Just do. Not. Touch. It."

"Blue come oooonnnn, if you keep telling me not to, you know it'll just make me want to more."

"Don't care. Don't touch." Jaime repeated sternly.

Bart grinned smugly. "Then how's about you find something else for me to preoccupy my hands with?"

Without hesitation, Jaime slapped Bart's hand with the spatula he'd been holding. "No. Nothing romantic while cooking. That's disgusting."

"Oh, what? You're joking right?" Bart whined.

Jaime widened his eyes as though this were the most obvious thing. "No, I am not joking. I'm focusing on not burning this stuff, not how to preoccupy your hands! Go preoccupy your own hands if you're that desperate."

Bart looked shocked. "I didn't know it was that deep."

"Yeah? Well it is, and I have to use the bathroom." Jaime handed the spatula to Bart as he removed his apron. "I'm telling you Bart, don't touch it. I'm going to trust you."

"You're really going to leave me alone in the room with the thing I want to touch."

"Practice some self control." Jaime dropped the apron around Bart's neck, leaning towards the shorter boy. "Don't be so _impulsive_."

Bart bit his lip. "Okay, that's a good one."

"I am leaving now." Jaime began backing out of the kitchen. "And don't you touch that pot, Bart. I swear to God, if you touch that pot-"

"I won't touch the pot!"

Jaime narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Remember you said that." And he excused himself.

_You are aware that the Impulse will still lay a hand upon that container, correct?_

"I know damn well he will, and I know damn well he'll learn his lesson." Jaime replied, shrugging.

Now back in the kitchen, Bart was at war with himself. Because he really wanted to touch the pot. But he had just told Jaime that he wouldn't do it. And Jaime had given him a little trust talk and even swore to God about it. So it wouldn't be good to just touch the pot anyway. But he really wanted to touch the pot.

It was just so… _retro_. Like yeah, pots still existed, But aluminum pots with a plastic handle and everything? _Retro._ And the pot was full of sugary goodness anyway, so that didn't really help his temptations.

But hey, he figured, if the pot was really that hot, he had super speed. There's no way it would be able to get to him before he stroked it once or twice. It wouldn't be an issue. He could just snatch his hand back if he thought it would hurt him at all.

So he decided to take a risk.

He touched the pot. He touched it like, three times. In a row.

He kind of felt like a jerk for it, but he touched it.

Here's the thing about pain, though.

See - because it didn't hurt the first time, or the second time, he touched it a third time. Because he thought that he had all the speed in the world to jerk away. But, as you may have noticed, the brain doesn't feel the pain before it snatches itself away. Your body just knows that something isn't right, and seconds later your brain _finally_ realises that OW, that hurt like a bitch.

So every time Bart snatched his hand away, he assumed it was because he was being a little jerky and nervous about Jaime's warnings. But when the pain didn't come, he touched it again, and again, and again.

And thus, once his brain (superspeed and all) finally _processed_ what pain Bart was undergoing, he had already touched the pot four more times. This, of course, means that he literally burned himself seven times in a row without noticing it.

Until a few seconds later, on the eighth touch, when it all came rushing to him that he was actually in _immense pain_.

Jaime was washing his hands when he heard the high pitched screaming.

_I believe the Impulse has disobeyed your orders, Jaime Reyes._

"Of course he did." Jaime replied as he toweled off his hands.

When Jaime returned to the kitchen (as slowly as he desired), Bart was on the floor, flailing his whole hand around him screaming "Oh my god" on repeat.

"You touched the pot, didn't you?"

"JAIME I OBVIOUSLY TOUCHED THE POT."

"Do you now understand why I told you not to touch the pot?"

"WHY ISN'T THAT THING INSULATED OR SOMETHING?"

"You would not be asking that if you just hadn't touched the pot like I told you."

"I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN RIGHT NOW."

"Oh come here." Jaime grabbed Bart's (burning) hand, and pulled him to his feet. "You're fine, it's just a little red."

"I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING."

"Don't be a pansy."

"AMPUTATE ME."

"Ese, you need to _calm down_."

"JAIME, I AM LITERALLY ON FIRE."

"No you aren't." Jaime muttered, slipping one of Bart's fingers into his mouth. "Calm down."

Bart stopped whining instantly. "What are you doing?"

"It's what you do to kids when they burn themselves." Jaime replied boredly as he moved on to another finger. "I think it's supposed to help."

"Your _spit_ could not possibly be helping me." Bart argued, thoroughly disgusted,

_In actuality, human saliva contains many minerals that assist in the healing process. It is also full of antibacterials, preventing infections. This is why wounds and burns in the mouth heal faster than on other areas of the body, as well as why animals are known to lick their wounds._

"Scarab says it will help."

Bart snatched his hand away. "This is gross. Never do that again." And began running his hand under cold water.

"This never would have happened if you had just-"

Bart flicked water into Jaime's face.

"Thank you for that."

"I just want this rice crispy thing can we hurry the process up."

"No, Bart, I do not control the melting point of marshmallows."

"I am disabled, I deserve a treat."

"Hey Bart how about you touch this pot again."

"No thank you."


End file.
